How Could An Angel Break My Heart ?
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Shuichi finalmente desistiu de Yuki? o que aconetce com o loiro? Por que se preocupar? O.O pode um amor tão grande assim, morrer de uma hora pra outra por causa de UMA palavra!


**Rio de Janeiro 03 de Maio de 2003**

Nota: hoje, dia 24 de fevereiro de 2006, essa fic está sendo republicada na íntergra, após ter sido revisada e reeditada. Espero que gostem da nova versão. Não mudei nenhuma das cenas, apenas reescrevi o que achei necessário. Afinal, depois de 3 anos, achei quer tava na hora de atualizar a galeria ...

Resenha:

Gente, eu fiz essa fic baseada no anime/manga: Gravitation  
Eu amo essa série e acho q tá faltando fanfic yaoi aqui . "

Se você não gosta de relacionamentos homossexuais entre homens, esse não deve ser o fanfic para você, mas se mesmo não gostando você não se importar de dar uma lidinha nessa fic, eu agradeço se você comentar depois XD

Os personagens que usei, foram o Yuki e o Shindou (oh... :p) nessa fic Para quem não conhece gravi, aqui vai um resuminho rápido: Shuichi Shindou é o líder da banda Bad Luck , está começando à fazer sucesso com ela quando conhece Yuki Irei, um famoso escritor de romances. Shuichi se apaixona por Yuki no decorrer da série e esta retrata o relacionamento de ambos. Enquanto shuichi é extrovertido e kawaiii Yuki é reservado e frio, à princípio ele não quer nada com shuichi dizendo não estar interessado em outros homens , mas... Todos têm o direito de mudar de opinião

A série é muito divertida e é pequenininha sendo constituída de 13 episódios e 2 OVAs , mesmo para quem não curte Yaoi, é uma boa pedida para quem gosta de rir e se divertir

Vamos à fic, mas não esqueçam de me mandar seus comentários hai?

**How Could An Angel Brake My Heart?**

Lyrics and music by: Babyface and Toni Braxton

Anime: Gravitation

**I heared he sang a lullaby**

**I heared he sang it from his heart**

Ouvi ele cantando uma canção 

Ouvi ele cantando de todo o coração

Hn!...ainda me lembro quando isso aconteceu... fui ao seu show. Você, como sempre, não esperava me ver lá,...ainda mais depois de tudo... mas ainda assim...

**When I found out thought I would die**

**Because that lullaby was mine**

Foi quando eu descobri que para ele eu havia morrido

Por que aquela canção era minha.

Ah, então... Era isso afinal...

Tudo realmente tinha acabado para você...

Hunft! Como se eu mesmo não tivesse buscado isso...

Depois desses três messes... no início achei que você ainda fosse tentar me ver, falar comigo ou até que fosse me procurar... mas não, você ficou quieto...exatamente como eu pedi que você fizesse , você fez...

Deixou-me sozinho...afastou-se de mim... nunca mais me procurou...

Agora eu estava ali..., no fim, eu é que estava ali, procurando VOCÊ, buscando VOCÊ nas suas letras, estava indo atrás do nosso amor que você tanto cantava nas suas músicas quando...

**I heared he sealed it with a kiss **

He gently kissed her cherry lips 

Ouvi ele selá-la (termina-la) com um beijo

Um gentil beijo nos rubros lábios dela

Ah, Shuichi! Por que fez aquilo! Sei que você me viu ali na porta do show...

Foi para me provocar! Ou teria sido impressão minha...? Você não me viu ali! Então fez aquilo por querer! Beijou-a por querer! E quem é ela afinal ! uma fã? Uma amiga? Você já gostava dela quando te deixei ou apenas terá sido assim tão fácil para você, me esquecer?

**I found that so hard to believe **

**Because his kiss belonged to me**

Achei aquilo difícil de acreditar

Por que o beijo dele pertencia à mim.

Gelei, minha garganta e lábios secaram e meu coração falhou um batida...

NÃO!

Ainda consigo me lembrar de quando, nesse mesmo palco, você gritou certa vez que eu era SEU!

Baka!

Eu nunca deixei de ser seu! Desde de o primeiro beijo naquele elevador, ..., eu sempre me entreguei à você... mesmo que eu não soubesse como te mostrar isso!

Me recostei à porta. Minhas pernas cambaleavam e sentia meu corpo intero tremendo pela frustração...

tinha medo que você me deixasse, quando soubesse o que eu já havia feito antes de nos conhecermos... tive medo de te machucar... tive medo de te perder... e fiz você não me querer mais...fiz você se afastar de mim...

Me lembro claramente, de como falei para você procurar uma garota e me esquecer..., te mandei embora e falei pra você nunca mais me procurar...

DROGA! por que você tinha que querer saber tanto sobre mim!

Meu amor não te bastava!

Eu te disse que te amava!

Cheguei à te dizer isso?

"**Ai"**... , sussurrei baixo para que só eu pudesse ouvir.

Isso é amar alguém..?

**How could an angel break my heart? **

Como pode um anjinho partir meu coração?

**Koibito**... Eu fiz isso não foi? Foi só o que eu soube fazer com você ….

você está me dando o troco? É isso?

Por todos os "eu te amo" que nunca te disse?

Pelas vezes em que eu fingi não estar te ouvindo?

Pelos "Parabéns" que nunca te dei quando você conseguia algum sucesso com a sua banda?

Por todas as vezes em que eu parti o seu coração?

**Why didn't he catch my falling star? **

**I wish I didn't wish so hard **

**May be I wished our love apart **

Por que ele não apanhou a minha estrela cadente?

Queria não ter desejado tanto

Talvez eu tivesse desejado que o nosso amor acabasse

Sim...talvez eu tivesse desejado que você nunca se apaixonasse por mim...que ninguém nunca o fizesse...

Foi isso que te afastou de mim não foi?... fui eu que te afastei de mim então...

Nada ouvia durante esse momento, você ali, tão perto de mim...tão longe...tão indiferente... senti meu corpo escorrer pela parede até chegar ao chão...não me importava o que os outros pensariam... estava sofrendo...sofrendo de amor...o mesmo amor sobre o qual eu tanto escrevia, agora me apunhalava, se abatendo sobre meu coração e silenciando, aos poucos, meus sentidos ...

**How could an angel break my heart? **

Como pode um anjinho partir meu coração?

Hai...como você pôde?...como deixou que eu desistisse de você...como me deixou, fazer com que VOCÊ desistisse de mim!

**I heared here face was white as rain **

**Soft as a rose that blooms in May **

Ouvi dizer que o rosto dela é claro como a chuva.

Macio como as rosas que desabrocham em maio.

É... bem diferente de mim, eu que tenho cheiro de cigarro, que tenho a pele grossa e que trago no rosto uma barba mal feita...

**He keeps her picture in a frame **

**And when he sleeps he calls her name**

Ele tem uma foto dela em uma moldura

E quando dorme ele chama por ela...

Eu?..eu só tenho uma caneca sua que você esqueceu no meu apartamento... em parte , esperava que você retornasse para que eu te visse mais uma vez...que você voltasse para pegar a sua caneca de volta...

Não consigo te imaginar em outra cama que não a minha! Fazendo amor com uma qualquer como essa aí! Chamando por ela... dormindo com ela...

**I wonder if she makes him smile **

**The way he used to smile at me **

**I hope she doesn't make him laugh **

**Because his laugh belongs to me**

Pergunto-me se ela faz ele rir 

Do mesmo jeito que ele sorria para mim

Espero que ela não o faça rir 

Por que o sorriso dele é meu!

... Rindo com ela! fazendo planos com ela! Beijando-a ! amando-a como você me amava! você também pertence à mim! VOCÊ É MEU TAMBÉM! E eu...eu sou seu...não sou...? não sou?...?

Cheguei à te dizer o como eu sinto frio sem você lá em casa?... como eu gosto de te ouvir falar por horas sobre o que você tem feito, sobre o que te aborrece...sobre o que te deixa feliz..sobre como você me ama...? te disse?

Te disse o que eu sentia, o que eu passava , como era o meu dia, o que eu mais gostava de fazer, de comer...que quem eu mais amo você?

**How could an angel break my heart? **

**Why didn't he catch my falling star?**

**I wish I didn't wish so hard **

**Maybe I wish our love apart **

**How could an angel break my heart?**

Como pode um anjinho partir meu coração?

Por que ele não apanhou a minha estrela cadente?

Queria não ter desejado tanto

Talvez eu tivesse desejado que o nosso amor acabasse

Como pode um anjinho partir meu coração?

Se eu não fosse tão temeroso...se eu não te amasse tanto...se eu não tivesse tanto medo...se eu não fosse tão inseguro e não tivesse tanto medo de me mostrar... de me abrir, de me revelar... de te amar...de ser amado...ahn...

Tenho te acompanhado por todos esses meses Shu.

Cada recorte de revista, cada tira de jornal, cada Cd seu que foi lançado eu tenho..., assisto todo programa de tv em que você aparece...minha vida tem sido você... estou obcecado! Já não durmo mais de tanto pensar em você... de tanto lembrar de você...lembrar de você ...comigo...dos nossos beijos...dos nossos corpos...do nosso amor...

**Oh my soul is dying, it's crying I'm trying to understand **

**Please help me**

Ah…a minha alma está morrendo, está chorando. Estou tentando entender... Por favor, me ajude...!

Me dê algum sinal!

Diga que me ama!

Olhe para mim!

Veja até que ponto eu cheguei para te ter !

Estou aqui , caído, enquanto todos te aplaudem...te veneram!... enquanto te assistem beijar essa qualquer, quando deveria ser a MIM quem você deveria estar beijando!

**PRECISO DE VOCÊ, koi ! Não faça assim comigo, por favor!**

**How could an angel break my heart?**

**Why didn't he catch my falling star?**

**I wish I didn't wish so hard **

**Maybe I wished our love apart**

**How could an angel break my heart?**

Como pode um anjinho partir meu coração?

Por que ele não apanhou a minha estrela cadente?

Queria não ter desejado tanto

Talvez eu tivesse desejado que o nosso amor acabasse

Como pode um anjinho partir meu coração?

Por que não voltou para mim como sempre fez?

Por que tinha dar ouvidos à esses meus devaneios NESTA vez!

Vim aqui te pedir para voltar comigo!

Para viver comigo mais uma vez!

Fiz um bolo para que você comesse quando chegasse comigo...ajeitei o meu quarto para você não dormir mais no sofá...mas sim ao meu lado! Na minha cama...nos meus braços...

Mas agora é tarde demais...falhei com você...com o que éramos...

Nunca te esquecerei Shuichi...adeus Koi...

Fechei meus olhos, minha visão turva, enevoava as imagens que eu tentava desesperadamente não enxergar novamente...meu peito doía, o ar me escapava...

Arrastando-me, saí dali e peguei um táxi até em casa...lá, guardei o bolo na geladeira e me joguei no sofá da sala. Foi quando reparei na caneca sobre a mesa e me lembrei que você jamais voltaria para busca-la...

Chorei em pânico. Não tinha reações, as lágrimas desciam sem que eu nada pudesse fazer para detê-las.

Somente mais tarde, após me recompor um pouco, fechei os olhos e deixei-me acariciar pelo vento da noite que cortava a sala, foi neste instante que me assuste.

Percebia as suas mãos no meu rosto. Então, você ainda tinha a chave do meu apartamento.

Abri meus olhos e vi o seu rosto... você me beijou impedindo-me de falar...ao terminar o beijo apenas sorriu-me do seu jeito lindo e doce, me dizendo:

"por que demorou tanto para me procurar itooshii..? essa era a única coisa que eu sempre quis de você.."

Ao terminar a frase, não conseguia responder-lhe... Não sabia o que lhe dizer, um misto de sensações invadiam-me o peito e mente. Queria amá-lo, Queria odiá-lo. Queria tudo, e simplesmente não queria nada.

Percebendo isso, meu menino apenas se aninhou no meu colo como sempre costumava fazer e eu acariciei os seus cabelos sentindo o perfume que vinha deles... recostei a cabeça para o apoio do sofá.

Repousei meus olhos cansados.

Apaguei meu último cigarro, quase sem ter sido tragado,no cinzeiro.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes , fazendo com que aquela sensação boa me entranhasse o corpo e assim, finalmente depois de três meses eu voltei a dormir profundamente

...dormi protegido pelo nosso amor ...

Fim

**.: Glossário :. **

"**Ai" - **amor

"**Baka" – **Idiota, bobo, besta ; dependendo do contexto pode ter uma conotação carinhosa.

"**Hai" – **cumprimento informal; ex: olá, oi, e aí?... No Brasil, "Hai", também é usado como gíria , substituindo a palavra "sim" em determinados contextos

"**Itoshii" –** querido, amado, enamorado.

"**Koibito" ou "Koi" –** Namorado ou namorada , às vezes tratado como amante .

N.A : Espero q tenham gostado eu tô meio sonada escrevendo essa fic , mas acho q ficou legal. Esta foi a minha primeira song fic então queria seus comentários, hai?

Gente, queria agradecer à todo mundo que comentou a fic nesse tempo : Kira Hiwatari ; kelly; Olivia Jun; Alfa epsilon; Layla Hamilton; Duo-chan Maxwell; Isabella Lestrange; Sofis e Jenny-Ci. Que comentaram aqui pelo e pra toda a galera que leu a fic nesse tempo também ! bjs à tds! E continuem comentando !


End file.
